Paradise by the Dashboard Light
Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions. Finn and Rachel sing lead, with solos from Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck and Santana. The song is performed after The Troubletones' number, Edge of Glory, ''and Rachel's solo, ''It's All Coming Back to Me Now and is the final song in the New Directions 2012 Nationals Championship setlist. Lyrics Finn: Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck with New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (and Blaine in show Version) with New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine: C'mon! (Mike: Hold tight!) Oh c'mon! (Mike: Hold tight!) Santana with Brittany and New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine with Kurt and New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the Finn with New Directions: Deep dark Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Night! Mercedes with New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn: Paradise by the Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Dashboard light Finn and Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck and Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine and Brittany: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night ' Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes with New Directions:' We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: Stop right there (Mercedes: Night!) I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Finn: Let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me? (New Directions: Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (New Directions: Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? Rachel with New Directions: Do you love me? Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever? Finn with New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it Rachel with New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever Finn (with New Directions): I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore I would (love you to the end of time) New Directions: Ah, aah, aaah Finn with New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now! Finn with New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn with New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Oooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! (Mercedes: Paradise, yeah!) Trivia *The songs original run time was about 8 and a half minutes long but Glee cut it down to just under 4 minutes. *In the setlist of New Directions seen in Props, this was originally performed by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine with New Directions. *This is the 400th Musical Number on Glee. *They performed the complete recorded cover on the show, possibly because it is Glee's 400th number. *This was the final song that Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Mike got to perform at a competition in New Directions, due to them graduating. *On the official GleeOnFox website, instead of Paradise By The Dashboard Light, it says "Meat Loaf Mashup" despite the fact it was not a mashup. *Blaine is the only non senior member to have solo parts. *The first New Directions competition performance that Joe is seen performing in upon entering the club. *This song was voted the winner of "Best Dancing Performance in a Group Number" at the 2012 Glee Wiki Awards. *This is the fifth out of seven songs to be performed fully in an episode. The first being Run Joey Run, with Bohemian Rhapsody, When I Get You Alone and As If We Never Said Goodbye proceeding it and Hopelessly Devoted to You and At the Ballet following. Errors *At the beginning of the song, Quinn runs across the stage with the other girls, and 3 seconds later, when it shows the girls on the steps, Quinn is not seen running off, though she just appears later in the song. *At the "in the deep dark night!" part, both Mercedes and Brittany turn back and proceed to their positions, with Santana being left. After this, Brittany is seen holding Santana's head, at the next shot, it isn't. *At 16:06 into the episode Mercedes is suddenly missing from the performance. When the camera cuts to the next shot, Mercedes is back in frame. Gallery Paradiebythedashboardlight-.jpg 321glee ep321-sc18 236.jpg Glee32110.jpg Glee45949595.jpg Glee-paradise-by-the.jpg Bc01a 5e-i-know-hes-a-senior-but-shouldn't-blaine-be-the-lead-on-this.jpg 293071918 640.jpg 0321Group1.jpg Sugar-Nationals.jpg jugtyrf.png PBTDBL.png sixx.png troubletonee.png finalshot.png flaine.png 7tumblr_m44x12sIt91qfx9mto10_r2_250.gif mercyjoe.png ndboyasa.png ndgyals.png partnered.png prettylights.png proposal.png rachpb.png PuckBritt.png finnmikeblaine.png ParadiseByTheDashboardLight.gif Tumblr m43hl2EUMW1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr m43hl2EUMW1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr_m7kysdyU8V1qdoa6uo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mj46obfe5X1qitckbo1_250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o6 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang